


Gerard Way Is The Definition of 'Jealousy.'

by GDB123



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDB123/pseuds/GDB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a very jealous person, and he tends to be a bit rough when he gets that way. Frank secretly loves how rough Gerard gets when he's jealous, so much so that he invites his friend over, trying to make Gerard jealous on purpose, just so Gerard would fuck him against the wall.<br/>Which Gerard of course, does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard Way Is The Definition of 'Jealousy.'

If you looked up 'jealous boyfriend' in the dictionary, you would find a picture of Gerard Way, his weight, his height, his birthday, everything.

Gerard Way was the exact definition of a jealous boyfriend, but Frank loved it.

Frank loved how possessive Gerard was, he loved the flare in Gerard's eyes when he was jealous or angry.

But most of all, he loved the way Gerard reminded him who he belonged to.

Gerard would mark Frank up if that's what it took to show people that he was his, he would leave hickey upon hickey, scratches upon scratches, anything to let people know Frank was his.

Frank grew to love the pattern of events that began to happen, a stranger would talk to him in a grocery store, and Gerard would pull him away, and find an abandoned parking lot and fuck Frank so hard he couldn't walk the next day.

Gerard didn't know how much Frank loved it though, he knew Frank enjoyed it, seeing as he never used their safe word, but he didn't know Frank would go to extreme lengths to make it happen.

Frank had called up his friend that day while Gerard was at work, and asked him for his help.

It was a rather odd request, but they had a very odd friendship so neither of them thought too much of it.

Gerard had never met this friend, Gerard knew of him, but he had never actually met him, which would make this plan even better.

His friend Pete would arrive soon before Gerard got home for work, and they would be sitting in the living room having friendly conversation.

Pete was going to be extra friendly towards Frank, touching his arm, sitting close, smiling at everything Frank would say.

That would get Gerard more than going, and he'd order Pete to leave, and Frank would walk him to the door, and as they hugged goodbye Pete would have his arms around Frank's lower back, staring Gerard in the eyes as he did so.

And maybe for extra measure he might smirk at him, just so Frank could get everything Gerard had to offer.

Frank was giddy since he woke up that morning, he couldn't wait until 5PM when Gerard arrived home to see him with his friend on the couch.

He was hard practically all morning thinking about it, and it had gotten so bad that he had to jerk off before Pete arrived.

One: having a boner when Pete showed up would be super awkward. Two: it wouldn't look like the innocent scene it was if Gerard came home and Frank was sitting with Pete, with a hard on in his pants. That would definitely make it seem like Frank was cheating on Gerard, which he didn't want. Gerard had rough actions, but he had a soft heart, and thinking Frank was actually cheating on him would shatter his heart, even if he refused to admit it.

He didn't really object to jerking off though, it would just help him last longer anyways.

Plus it gave him an excuse to watch one of his and Gerard's 'home movies'.

He had found it odd when Gerard requested to film them having sex, in fact he didn't like the idea of it at all in the beginning, but now he was so extremely grateful for it.

Nothing got Frank off harder than those videos, besides Gerard of course, so he was ecstatic that he had agreed to do them.

Something about watching Gerard pound him into the mattress drove him crazy, something about Gerard's facial expressions, or the smirk that was almost always present on his lips.

Gerard had a tendency to look into the camera too, his smirk tugging higher whenever he did that, then he would let his head fall back as he continued to roll his hips against Frank roughly. 

Gerard loved having sex from behind, so most of the time Frank missed those lovely facial expressions he made, and these videos made up for that.

Plus watching your own sex videos was amazing because you could remember how you felt in that moment, and watching it happen over again resurfaced those feelings.

That's what Frank loved, he could almost convince himself that it was really happening again, that's how into he got.

While he was watching those videos he thought of something new, he thought of video taping himself getting off to those videos.

They had never done that before, and he figured it would be a pleasant surprise for Gerard.

He pulled out their camera and immediately and turned it on, the lens facing the computer screen which was playing the video.

"Look at us." He whispered, sliding his free hand down to palm himself through his boxers. "So fucking hot."

Frank keened softly in his throat as he gripped himself through the fabric, and he angled the camera down, showing his hand around his clothed dick.

"Love it when you're rough with me.." Frank groaned, slipping his hand inside his boxers. "Love it when you show me who's boss.."

Frank stroked himself slowly under his boxers, and let out quiet moans as he watched him and his boyfriend have sex on the screen.

He wanted to tease Gerard a little bit, he could imagine Gerard watching the screen with wide eyes when he found the video, silently begging Frank to show more.

He eventually pulled himself out of the boxers though, making sure the camera got everything, and ran his index finger over the slit, digging in softly as pre cum began to form.

"Fuck." Frank moaned, switching his index finger for his thumb, and spreading the pre cum around the tip. "You make me so hard, Gee.."

Frank moaned softly as he began stoking himself with a lazy pace, restraining from going all out, just to give his boyfriend a show.

"You're at work right now.." Frank spoke softly. "But I wish you were here-" His sentence cutoff with a quiet whimper. "So you could make me feel good.."

"You make me feel so good." He breathed out, his head falling back as he picked up the pace.

He had the audio of the video playing on the speakers, so the sound of them having sex filled the room, fueling Frank's motions.

After several moments Frank placed the camera on their desk, the device capturing his facial expressions.

Frank stared into the camera, his eyes blown with lust, his rushed hand movements barely visible to the camera.

"I'm your dirty little slut." Frank choked out, the fire in his stomach growing. "Look at me- getting off to videos of us- dirty, dirty, dirty-"

Frank let out a high pitched moan, and his head fell back, his adams apple bobbing back and forth as he swallowed hard, his release rapidly approaching.

"Oh, Gee-" He moaned loudly. "Feels so fucking good- ugh-"

"I'm gonna come." Frank whined, his hips bucking forward into his hand. "Oh, fuck, Gee I-"

Frank gasped loudly as he tipped over the edge, the camera catching bits of his come splattering against his stomach, the rest hidden on his hand.

Frank could almost hear Gerard's voice as he watched the video, he could almost hear Gerard demanding him what to do next.

"Clean yourself up for me, baby, come on, clean yourself up.."

Frank instantly lifted his hand to his mouth, his tongue coming out flat against his palm, slowly licking up the come before slipping two fingers inside his mouth, sucking softly as he eyed the camera.

Gerard was going to go crazy over that, Frank knew he would.

Frank smiled and blew a kiss to the camera once he was done, and quickly transferred it onto the computer.

Pete would be over soon though, so Frank changed real quick, and moved the bottle of lube into the living room table drawer.

He didn't think Gerard would have the patience to make it to the room, so he wanted to be prepared, so nothing got in their way.

Pete arrived at the exact time Frank had requested, and Frank pulled him in for a hug.

After their greeting, they moved into the living room, going over the plan once more.

"You're into some kinky shit." Pete laughed, shaking his head at his friend who just explained why he wanted this to happen.

"Don't you kink shame me." Frank shot back, a playful smirk against his lips. "Gerard is hot as fuck when he's jealous."

"So he just get's rough when he's jealous?" Pete questioned. "Like every time?"

"Pretty much." Frank nodded. "It almost always leads to rough, forceful sex."

"Is that healthy?" Pete pushed, his friendly concern slipping through. "Like isn't that borderline abusive? If he constantly gets jealous and then takes it out on you?"

"No, of course not!" Frank exclaimed, shocked that his friend had even considered it to be abusive. "I fucking love it Pete, and it's not like he's never not stopped once I asked him to. If I ask him to stop, he stops. He'll go take out his jealousy in a different way, I just never really say no."

"Oh." Pete sighed, looking relieved. "That's good, I was just worried that he would become so used to it that he wouldn't stop if you wanted him to. You know he seems to be one to like power, and people can go kinda crazy with that sometimes."

"Thank you for your concern, Pete." Frank smiled. "But you don't have to worry, he's never gone too far, and he always takes care of me afterwards."

"Okay." Pete nodded. "That's good to hear, I was just worried."

"You're cute when you worry." Frank giggled, pinching his friends cheek.

"Fuck off." Pete laughed, shoving Frank's arm away.

Then they heard a car door shut, and they knew Gerard was home.

"Quick-" Frank rushed, scooting closer to Pete so their legs were touching. "Remember the plan?"

Pete nodded quickly, and soon you could hear Gerard's key in the front door.

Frank laughed loudly as he heard the door open, catching Gerard's attention immediately.

"You're so funny!" Frank giggled, slapping Pete's arm as Gerard walked into the living room.

"Frank." Gerard snapped, clutching his keys in his fist.

"Just a second, babe." Frank practically ignored him, still looking at Pete. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying.." Pete smiled, also ignoring Gerard. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

Pete was feeling adventurous, so he placed his hand on Frank's thigh- not high enough to be inappropriate, but contact that Gerard hated all the same.

Frank giggled shyly and turned to face Gerard, finally giving his boyfriend the attention he demanded.

"Yeah?" 

"Who is this?" Gerard spoke through clenched teeth, his eyes staring daggers into Pete.

Pete only smiled in response, knowing exactly where this was leading.

"This is my friend." Frank smiled, glancing at Pete before looking back to Gerard. 

"I think it's time for your friend to leave." Gerard practically growled, sending shivers down Frank's spine.

Frank glanced back at Pete, telling each other with their eyes that it was time for the next part of their plan, saying goodbye.

Pete stood up first, reaching his hand out to help Frank up, causing Gerard to grow even more furious as Frank accepted his help.

Gerard followed them to the door, his arms crossed firmly against his chest.

Frank had his back to Gerard as he hugged Pete goodbye, and Pete made sure to wrap his arms around Frank's lower back, smirking at Gerard as his hands lingered on Frank's hips as they pulled away.

"Thank you." Frank whispered, before they were too far apart. 

"Have fun, be careful." Pete replied just as quietly, so Gerard couldn't hear.

Gerard couldn't fucking believe what was happening, he didn't know of the plan of course, all he knew was this guy was being too flirty with Frank, and that he definitely wanted more than a friendship with him. 

He was obviously wrong about the fact, considering Pete had been Frank's best friend since middle school, but again, Gerard didn't know that at the time.

Frank's heart pounded in his chest as Pete walked through the door, knowing the second that door was closed Gerard would be on him.

Frank wasn't wrong, the second he closed the door and turned to face Gerard, Gerard was pinning him against it, his face red with anger.

"What the fuck was that?" He growled, his hands coming down to hold Frank's hips possessively. 

"M-my friend-" Frank stuttered out, trying to act like he wasn't expecting this.

"Looked like more than a friend." Gerard spoke, his fingernails digging into Frank's hips. "He wanted you. Who do you belong to, baby?"

"You." Frank spoke without hesitation, resisting the urge to kiss his angry boyfriend.

"It seems like you're forgetting that." Gerard growled, grabbing onto Frank's T-shirt and tugging him towards their room. "Looks like I'll have to remind you."

"No." Frank pulled away from his grip, now standing in the middle of the living room.

"No?" Gerard questioned with his eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

Gerard didn't stop when Frank said no, because he knew he didn't mean 'no, stop', it was part of their thing, Frank would resist, and Gerard would be forceful.

That's why they had a safe word, and since Frank didn't use it, Gerard didn't stop.

"Who do you think you are?" Gerard snarled, stocking towards Frank as he backed up against the living room wall. "You don't say no to me."

Frank resisted the urge to moan as Gerard pressed him up against the wall, their hips pressed firmly against each other.

Frank was getting hard, and Gerard could feel it, and it only angered him more.

"Did he fucking do that to you?" Gerard pressed his hips more roughly against Frank's. "Did you want to fuck him?"

Frank shook his head weakly, not trusting his voice. 

"He wanted to fuck you." Gerard continued. "Now fucking answer me, did you want to fuck him?"

"No." Frank croaked, his hips twitching forward on their own will. "I'm yours."

"Damn straight you are." Gerard growled, his hand coming up against Frank's throat, pushing his head back against the wall.

Frank couldn't stop the moan that spilled from his lips as Gerard tightened his fingers around his throat.

They held eye contact then, not moving, just staring into each others eyes, silently agreeing to what was about to happen.

Gerard was checking for any true signs of distress from Frank, and Frank was giving Gerard the best 'fuck me' eyes he could.

"What's the safeword?" Gerard couldn't help but ask, just to make sure Frank knew it.

"Doves." Frank choked out, finding it difficult to speak with Gerard's fingers around his throat.

Gerard nodded before crashing his lips against Frank's, his hand leaving Franks throat to quickly undo his pants.

"You need a reminder of who the fuck you belong to, now get on your knees you filthy slut."

Frank didn't even have a chance to comply before Gerard had roughly shoved him down to his knees, his face pressing against Gerard's crotch as he fought to balance himself.

Gerard held Frank's head in place though, not caring about the uncomfortable angle it was to Frank.

"You feel that?" He growled, pressing his hips forward against Frank's face. "That's the only fucking dick you touch, that's the only fucking dick you get off to, got it?"

Frank only responded by nipping at Gerard through his undone work pants, and rubbing his cheek against the rough fabric.

"Fucking slut." Gerard tutted, pulling Frank's head away long enough to pull his pants down around his thighs. "Gonna fuck your mouth raw, teach you a fucking lesson." 

Frank moaned and quickly wrapped his hand around Gerard, pumping him slowly while he gazed up at him.

"That's it." Gerard praised, his hand coming down to brush the side of Frank's head. "Now head against the wall." 

Frank complied instantly, scooting back against the wall and resting his head against it.

"Good boy." Gerard cooed, stepping forward as he stroked himself, lining his erection up with Frank's lips, tracing the soft skin slowly with the tip.

Frank opened his mouth slightly, his tongue coming out to tease the tip, his eyes never leaving Gerard's.

"Open." Gerard ordered, having enough of the teasing. 

Frank dropped his mouth instantly, taking it all at once as Gerard pushed in.

"You bring another man into my house." Gerard shook his head, slowly pushing in and out of Frank's mouth. "Let him sit on my couch, let him touch my boyfriend."

Frank whimpered around Gerard as his pace picked up, his fingers curling around Frank's hair, pulling the younger boy against him.

"He wanted you." Gerard growled, thrusting deep into Frank's throat. "I'm gonna have to mark you up, show him who you belong to.."

Frank moaned around him, begging for more, wanting to be used, wanting to be hurt.

"Fuck." Gerard moaned, the vibrations racking through his body. "So fucking good."

This continued on for several moments, Gerard abusing Frank's mouth in the perfect way possible, while Frank's head banged against the wall. 

Frank wanted to touch himself, but he knew that wasn't allowed, so instead he touched Gerard.

His hands slipped behind Gerard, gripping Gerard's ass roughly, digging his fingernails into the soft skin.

Gerard moaned in response, pulling Frank's hair harshly, straining his neck so he was forced to look up at Gerard.

"That's it." Gerard groaned, locking eyes with his teary eyed boyfriend. 

Frank was drooling profusely around Gerard as the older man continuously hit his gag reflex, and the way it was dribbling down his chin was obscene.

They both loved it though, Frank loved the feeling of being used, and Gerard loved it well, because it felt fucking good.

"You're mine." Gerard spoke roughly, thrusting in hard one last time before pulling Frank off of him. 

"Yours." Frank sputtered, falling to the ground as he gasped in the much needed air.

Gerard let Frank breathe for a few moments before roughly tangling his fingers in Frank's hair, and hauling him to his feet.

Frank whimpered quietly as Gerard tugged on his hair, and again when he shoved him against the wall.

He was definitely going to get a bruise on his back from that, but he loved it, he loved the marks Gerard left on him.

"Mine." Gerard repeated as he grabbed Frank's crotch through his jeans, his grip unbearably tight.

Frank whined and squirmed under Gerard's touch, his hands coming out to claw at Gerard's shirt desperately. 

"M-More-" Frank stuttered out as Gerard latched his mouth onto Frank's neck, sucking like his life depended on it. "Please-"

Gerard pulled away momentarily to remove his shirt, and Frank was quick to follow, tossing his shirt on the floor along with Gerard's. 

Gerard smirked once he caught sight of Frank's bare chest, the marks he's made before still slightly visible, the white lines around his hips from where Gerard scratched too hard.

Gerard was practically naked now, his only clothing being his pants and boxers, which were still around his thighs.

Frank on the other hand, his lower half was still completely clothed, much to Frank's dismay, so he quickly began removing the clothing, letting Gerard watch with hungry eyes.

Gerard absentmindedly kicked off his jeans while he watched Frank, and the second Frank's jeans were off his body Gerard had him turned around, and pressed up against the wall.

Gerard grinded roughly against Frank's ass, one hand gripping his cheek harshly, his mouth just over Frank's ear, breathing heavily against it.

"Mine."

Frank moaned quietly, and pushed back against Gerard, resulting in Gerard removing his hand, only to bring it back down against the skin with extreme force, causing Frank's body to jerk forward, and a whine leave his lips.

"Why did you bring that man into my house, Frankie?" Gerard questioned softly, his hand massaging over the red mark it had just left.

"H-He's my friend-" Frank stuttered out, flinching when he expected Gerard to spank him again.

Gerard didn't though, but not out of the kindness of his heart, no, he knew Frank would be expecting it, and he wanted to catch him off guard, so he waited until Frank relaxed, and then brought his hand back down.

"Fuck!" Frank hissed, his body jerking forward once again, his dick twitching against his stomach.

"Friend's don't act like that." Gerard growled, digging his fingernails into the reddening skin. 

"G-Good friend?" Frank tried, gasping as Gerard's hand collided with his ass again. "Fuck."

Frank was basically shaking now, his legs wobbly as he tried to hold himself up.

To Gerard's liking, Frank's ass was turning bright red, and he noticed his legs shaking.

"Please.." Frank whimpered, spreading his legs slightly. "Please."

Gerard tangled his fingers in Frank's hair, and pulled his head back roughly, instantly shoving two fingers into his mouth.

"Suck." He ordered, pushing them in as far as the could go.

Frank obeyed instantly, swirling his tongue and coating the fingers in saliva.

Gerard didn't usually prep, at least not at times like these, so Frank was a little confused.

But he definitely didn't object to Gerard fingering him, so he didn't complain.

Not that complaining would have helped anything, that would have only resulted in more pain. -Not that Frank would mind, of course.-

Gerard pushed in his fingers all at once, feeling Frank's muscles desperately try to adjust to it.

They had done this so many times, it amazed Gerard at how tight Frank still was, Frank was so perfect.

Frank gasped as the pain shot through his body, but he quickly pushed down, taking even more of Gerard's fingers, if that were possible.

"Fucking slut." 

"L-Lube is in the table-"

Gerard paused his motions, and glanced over at the table.

Gerard never thought Frank would truly cheat on him, not willingly at least, but why had Frank put the lube there if he wasn't planning on using it?

Gerard thought he must of put it in there for that other guy, he had to of.

"Why is it there?" Gerard growled, thrusting his fingers in so deep that his knuckles began stretching Frank too.

"Gah!" Frank hissed, attempting to pull away from Gerard. "I-It's for you-"

"Are you sure it's not for your little boyfriend? The one you were gonna fuck while I was at work?"

Gerard continued to press into Frank, pushing in as far as he could go, causing the other to whimper loudly.

"G-Gerard- I did it on purpose- I knew you'd get jealous and fuck me- I wanted to be ready-"

"I'm not jealous." Gerard growled, pulling out just slightly. "You planned this?"

"Guilty." Frank chuckled weakly, his head resting against the wall.

"You bitch." Gerard shook his head, starting up a slow pace with his fingers. "We're gonna have some fun... okay Frankie?"

"O-Okay-" Frank nodded against the wall, gasping softly as Gerard brushed against his prostate. "Shit."

"Right there, baby?" Gerard cooed softly, pressing against it harder. "Like it right there?"

Gerard was being oddly gentle, and his words weren't the usual either.

He was up to something, obviously, but Frank couldn't figure out what it was, so instead he simply allowed himself to enjoy it.

"Yes." Frank moaned softly as Gerard began rubbing the spot slowly, causing the fire in Frank's belly to ignite.

"Just like that." Gerard whispered, his fingers moving faster, his lips kissing softly against the back of Frank's neck. 

Gerard was being too gentle though, Frank wanted him to be rough, Frank wanted to feel it for a week.

"Harder-" Frank whined, pushing back against Gerard's fingers.

Gerard only responded by shushing him, and slipping his other hand to the front of Frank, pumping him slowly. 

Frank was getting closer and closer, but he was no where near the point of release yet, he wanted Gerard to fuck him, he wanted Gerard to hit him, he didn't want Gerard to be gentle.

"How you feeling, baby?" Gerard spoke softly, his lips still against Frank's neck. "You getting close?"

"I want you to fuck me." Frank stated bluntly, twisting his neck to gaze back at Gerard. "Please?"

Gerard just shook his head, and increased his motions, causing the fire in Frank's belly to grow.

"G-Gerard-" Frank panted as he began to sweat. "What are you doing- I wanna- you're gonna make me come- I want you to fuck me, please-"

Gerard bit down against the side of Frank's neck, causing the other boy to moan loudly and buck his hips into Gerard's hand.

Gerard's motions rapidly increased, his fingers constantly hitting Frank's prostate, while his other hand pumped him quick and rough.

"G-Gee-" Frank squeaked, his once far away release rapidly approaching. "Y-You gotta stop- I'm gonna come- oh fuck Gee, stop!"

Frank was panting heavily now, his body moving on its own accord, and since he didn't say the safe word, Gerard didn't stop.

In fact, Gerard just some how increased his motions, his hands moving so fast that his arms were cramping up.

"Gerard!" Frank practically screamed, throwing his head back. "Fuck!"

Frank's body was moving quickly with Gerard's, and he couldn't will it to stop, he was too close to be able to control himself.

"Gerard- Gerard- Gerard-" Frank chanted out, seconds away from his release. "Gerard- fuck!"

Frank gasped loudly as he spilled all over Gerard's hand, and well- their living room wall, and fell back against Gerard.

Frank was really fucking confused, because not only did Gerard get him off first, but didn't even fuck him.

Frank really didn't know what to expect; that is until Gerard spun him around, and crashed their lips together.

Frank gasped as Gerard grinded against him, Gerard pulled Frank's leg up around his waist, and roughly grounded his hard on against Frank's soft dick.

"G-Gee, what are you doing?" Frank gasped as Gerard began kissing at his neck again.

"I'm gonna fuck you." Gerard growled, his hands slipping behind Frank to grasp his ass.

"I- What- N-no, I'm not- I'm not hard-"

"You better get hard then." 

Gerard knew Frank had a high sex drive, granted he didn't know Frank jerked off earlier, but he still had no doubt that Frank would get hard again.

And even if he didn't, he could always use the safe word, and of course Gerard would stop.

No matter how badly he'd want to keep going.

"I- I can't-" Frank gasped, feeling actual fear for once. 

Gerard only growled against his neck, and wrapped one hand around Frank, pumping his limp dick slowly. 

"This is gonna hurt then." 

Frank whined and willed himself to grow hard again, but so far it wasn't working.

Now Gerard wasn't cruel, he was going to continue with the foreplay a little longer, giving Frank more time to regenerate, but he wasn't going to wait forever.

Frank felt aroused, which was a good sign, so hopefully he would be able to get hard sooner.

Plus Gerard was doing everything that drove him crazy, biting at his neck, sucking on the marks he left, digging his thumb into Frank's slit. 

"God-" Frank moaned, rocking his hips forward.

Frank's dick twitched in Gerard's hand, and Gerard decided that was enough for him. 

He pulled away from Frank quickly, and walked over to the table, in search of the lube.

Frank's eyes widened as Gerard pulled away, because he knew what was coming, and he quickly began stroking himself, trying desperately to get harder.

Gerard smirked as he watched Frank, he was so desperate, it drove Gerard crazy.

Gerard also decided to give Frank one more chance to get hard, so he was going to put on a little 'show'.

"Frankie." Gerard snapped, catching the others attention.

Frank looked up at him immediately, still panting slightly as he watched Gerard squeeze the lube into the palm of his hand.

"Look how fucking desperate you are.. bringing another man into our home, just so I would fuck you senseless? Tugging on your dick in an attempt to come again-"

He moaned softly as he began lubing himself up.

"Such a fucking slut."

Frank groaned, feeling his dick twitch in his hands, and silently pleaded for Gerard to continue. 

"My fucking slut." Gerard moaned dramatically for Frank's benefit, letting his head fall back as he stroked himself lazily.

"Fuck me." Frank pleaded, his dick only semi hard. "I don't fucking care if it hurts- fuck me now."

"My pleasure." Gerard grinned, making his way back to Frank and pinning him against the wall. 

Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist instantly, using them to hold himself up while Gerard lined up with him. 

It was only a second before Gerard thrust deep into him, Frank's body smashing up against the wall at the forceful action. 

Frank fucking screamed, the intense amount of pain and pleasure coursing through his veins, his body shaking around Gerard.

Gerard stilled for a moment, he couldn't tell if the scream Frank had let out was of pleasure or pain, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to use the safe word.

Frank only whimpered though, digging his fingernails into Gerard's shoulders as his body fought to adjust to the major intrusion.

Gerard began his movement though, not soft or gentle, but rough and fast.

"Mine." Gerard growled, pounding into Frank with as much force as possible. "My fucking slut."

"Yours." Frank whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut as the pain rippled through his body.

He was getting harder by the second, and once Gerard found his prostate, which didn't take long at all, Frank was screaming in pleasure. 

It still hurt like hell, but it felt good as hell too, and those two mixed perfectly for Frank.

"C-Choke me-" Frank begged, lifting his chin to reveal his neck to Gerard.

Gerard didn't need to be told twice, and within seconds his fingers were curling around Frank's throat, squeezing tightly.

Frank got the buzz off of it instantly, and soon he was fully hard again. 

His eyes fluttered shut, and his head fell back as Gerard continued pounding into him, his fingers tightening in between each thrust.

"Fucking hell." Gerard groaned, his legs beginning to burn at his rough motions. "Gonna make you bleed- gonna- fuck-"

Gerard couldn't focus on anything other than the extreme pleasure he was feeling, so his words came out like nonsense.

He dug his fingernails into Frank's neck, causing the younger boy to jerk his body forward, and pull his neck up in a plea for Gerard to do more.

Gerard complied instantly, dragging his fingernails across Frank's neck, breaking the soft skin.

"Fuck-" Frank cried out, rocking his hips against Gerard's rough movements. 

Frank got to see Gerard's face this time, he got to see the little faces he made, or the smirk he had whenever they made eye contact.

It was so much better seeing it in person, rather than in a video.

Gerard crashed his lips against Frank's after a few moment of eye contact, and quickly deepened the kiss, allowing Frank to tangle his fingers in Gerard's hair, and tug harshly.

The kiss was messy and desperate, full of teeth and saliva, and small vibrations whenever one of them moaned.

Frank tugging on his hair drove Gerard crazy, and he bit down on Frank's bottom lip, causing the other to tremble violently.

Gerard had no idea how he was still going, considering the amazing blow job Frank had given him earlier, he should have came by now.

But he was holding off for as long as he could, wanting to savor every moment of this, wanting it to last forever.

After their lips separated Gerard went straight for Frank's neck, his tongue running over the scratches his fingers had just made.

The skin was broken, and it was bleeding lightly, and before Gerard even realized what he was doing, he was biting down against it, breaking the skin even more, causing it to bleed heavier.

Frank screamed again, this one fully out of pleasure, and pushed his body down against Gerard, desperate for his release.

Gerard didn't release his teeth, he kept them clamped down on Frank's neck, making Frank squirm even more under him.

"G-Gerard-" Frank moaned, their bodies still colliding roughly. "I need to come- hurts- please- fuck-"

Gerard only responded by growling against Frank's neck, and slipping his hands behind Frank as he gripped his ass roughly, his fingernails digging into the skin.

"Gerard- please-" Frank begged clawing at Gerard's chest in an attempt to make the other touch him.

He could do it, but he wanted Gerard to, Gerard was so much better than he was.

Gerard simply growled again, applying more pressure with his teeth, and removing one hand from Frank's ass to cover his mouth instead.

Gerard was getting close, and he was going to come first, he always came first.

Frank whined beneath Gerard's hand, his eyes rolling back as he desperately tried to find friction against Gerard's stomach.

Suddenly Gerard released his teeth from Frank's neck, instead pulling away to look into his boyfriends eyes.

Frank could see fire in Gerard's eyes, mixing beautifully with the hazel.

"You're fucking mine." He spoke through clenched teeth. "Mine- mine- mine-"

His whole body tensed up, including his face, and Frank watched hungrily as his boyfriend lost it.

"Mine!" He groaned one last time, coming deep into his boyfriend, his motions slowing before stilling completely.

Frank squirmed against him, whining beneath Gerard's hand, begging to be touched.

Gerard didn't waste any time, and quickly removed his hand from Frank's mouth, curling his fingers around him and pumping quickly.

It didn't take Frank long to come at all, and within moments he was screaming Gerard's name, and spilling all over his stomach.

Gerard slowly pulled out then, letting Frank's feet drop to the floor.

Frank collapsed into Gerard's arms, the exhaustion making his legs give out.

Gerard caught him without any struggle, and gently carried him over to the couch.

"Wait here." Gerard whispered, kissing the top of his boyfriends sweaty head.

He didn't have to tell Frank to stay put, because Frank literally couldn't move, he was too exhausted and in pain to even attempt moving.

Gerard walked out of the living room, and Frank could hear him turn on the bath in the bathroom.

Frank smiled to himself, he knew what was going to happen, and he was excited.

Gerard returned soon after, and slipped his arms under Frank, lifting him up and carrying him bridal style to the bathroom.

Gerard had run Frank a warm bath, to help with his aching body.

He placed Frank in the tub gently before climbing in behind him, placing his legs on both sides of Frank, so Frank could rest against his chest.

Frank hummed happily as he relaxed against his boyfriend, leaning his head down to kiss his boyfriends arm as Gerard began massaging his sides softly. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a jealous boyfriend.." Gerard muttered, his chin against Frank's head.

"I'm sorry I purposely made you jealous so you'd fuck me hard against the wall."

Gerard chuckled weakly, his hands trailing over Frank's stomach now.

"Who was that guy anyways?"

"Remember my friend Pete, the one I grew up with?"

"Yeah?" Gerard responded, his eyebrows furrowed. "What about him?"

"You met him today." Frank giggled, causing the water to ripple around them.

"Wow." Gerard sighed. "I feel like a fucking idiot."

"Don't." Frank spoke, turning his neck to face Gerard, wincing quietly as his skin tore around the wound on his neck. "He was in on it, you reacted exactly how we wanted you to."

"Is that why he fucking smirked at me?" Gerard groaned, his head falling back against the tile wall. "Fuck you guys."

Frank giggled and leaned up as far as he could, placing a soft kiss on the side of Gerard's mouth; continuing to place kisses on the side of his mouth until he stopped pouting.

He finally gave in though, and kissed Frank deeply, all the love and passion in the world between them.

"I would have fucked you like that anyways." Gerard grumbled, pulling away from the kiss.

"But it was so much better when you were actually mad." 

"Whatever."

"If it makes you feel better... I have a surprise for you." Frank tried, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend.

This caught Gerard's attention immediately, and he gazed down at Frank with an eyebrow raised.

"You'll get it later."

Gerard sighed again, but didn't argue the fact, knowing that Frank was a stubborn little bitch, and instead distracted himself by cleaning Frank.

Frank loved when Gerard washed him, he loved feeling his hands over every part of his body, he loved the kisses Gerard would place on his head.

He just loved Gerard, and everything he did.

After their bath it was rather late, and Frank was still drained, so he climbed into bed, wearing only boxers, so Gerard could see all the marks he had left on him.

Gerard wasn't ready for bed though, so he stayed awake, and before Frank ended up falling asleep, he told Gerard he should probably get on their computer, and see if there was anything new on there.

He meant the video of him jerking off of course, he really wanted to see Gerard's face when he saw it, but sleep was over coming him, and before he knew it he was asleep.

Gerard found the fucking video, and he watched it about five times before rushing back into their bedroom, and climbing into bed with Frank.

Frank was asleep peacefully, and he had been for about 2 hours by the time Gerard got around to finding the video.

Gerard had an awfully big problem now though, and he wasn't going to let Frank get away with causing it.

"Wake up." Gerard whispered, climbing on top of Frank. "Wake the fuck up, right fucking now." 

Frank just groaned in his sleep, and tried swatting Gerard away.

"I found your fucking video." Gerard snapped, leaning down to kiss Frank, rolling his hips against him in the process.

"Gerarddd." Frank groaned, ignoring the hard on pressed against his crotch. "Sleep."

"No." Gerard whined- actually whined, and shuffled up Frank's body, straddling his chest.

Frank groaned and opened his eyes, gasping quietly as he quite literally came face to face with Gerard's dick.

Granted it was behind boxers, but still, it was hard, and it was right there.

"Fix it." 

"No."

"I will slap you in the face with it."

"I fucking dare you." Frank snapped back, not believing a word Gerard had said.

But Gerard fucking did it, he pulled himself out of his boxers before twisting his hips and smacking Frank in the face with his dick.

"Gerard!" Frank laughed, slowly waking up from his slumber. "You bastard."

"I'll do it again."

And he did.

"Gerard stop oh my god." Frank groaned, trying to dodge it as Gerard twisted his hips, again. "Fine, fine, fine." Frank exclaimed. "If I suck you off, will you leave me alone?" 

"Fuck yeah." Gerard nodded quickly, pressing his hips towards Frank in a needy manner. 

Frank rolled his eyes before propping himself on his elbows, and then well, he sucked Gerard off.

The End.


End file.
